eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1454 (26 May 1997)
Synopsis Grant goes to see Lorraine, and tries to help by offering her toast and tea but it does nothing for her. She's still worrying about Joe not coming back to her house after being released. Grant sees Pat as he leaves and she asks if there is any news about Joe. Grant says no, and that Lorraine isn't taking it well, perhaps she could visit her and cheer her up? Pat does so, and they have a little chat. Lorraine says she can't believe that she's made so many mistakes so early in her life, and what must people think of her? Pat says to ignore that, "after all people used to call me a loose woman." Lorraine expresses disbelief. Tiffany goes to Bianca's to bath Courtney, and Ricky is out. After banging on the door for a while, she gives up and goes to the Vic. Ricky is at the Arches, because it's Phil's Monday counselling session, but today is special as this is the last one. Phil is slightly reluctant to go, but Ricky assures him he has the work covered. Peggy is naturally thrilled to see Tiffany and pleased to help out with her hot water problem, while Grant is out at the cash and carry so can't complain. Peggy and Tiffany have a motherly chat about bathing babies and Peggy comes up with a typically Machiavellian idea. In the market, a woman has taken over as temporary inspector, who applies the rules and Bianca hasn't got up early enough to put a bid in for her pitch. She complains that she always has this one, but the inspector simply says these are the rules and she will have to get up early tomorrow if she wants to be first in line. Simon is also caught out, and Sanjay moans about him not getting their second pitch. Simon protests he did exactly as he was told, and got there at the time Sanjay had stated, but it just wasn't early enough. Bianca wanders around all day complaining that she has nothing to do. There is some gang warfare brewing as some older lads threaten Craig and Martin's gang, saying they don't have much use for kids hanging around, and they wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. The café is hectic and Blossom is getting a bit of hassle from this older gang. Felix appears with a suggestion which surprises Blossom. Bianca goes to the café and helps Blossom out, and she tells Bianca a secret - saying she mustn't tell anyone as she hasn't decided definitely. When Kathy comes in, Bianca nudges Blossom and tells her to ask anyway. Blossom goes to hand in her notice to Kathy. She explains she's going on holiday with Felix, and wants the freedom to stay as long as she wants without the responsibility of having to get back for the job. Ian asks Kathy to look after his kid while he goes to the bank that afternoon, and he announces when he returns that he was successful and is opening a new shop. Blossom goes to tell Carol, who asks if she's planning to return. Blossom says her home is here, of course, but she wants to take her chances while she can. Carol says Alan will be upset, but Blossom says she thinks it's time to do something for herself and she was always there for Alan's father and Alan. Lorraine gets a call that Joe's turned up at her mother's house because he wanted to visit Karen's grave. She turns up at the Vic as Grant returns from the cash and carry, and Tiffany is just leaving after bathing Courtney. Grant asks what's going on when he sees Tiffany, but Lorraine gets in first and doesn't ask, but tells Peggy that she won't be working today, or for the near future as she wants to go to Bolton to see Joe, who has turned up there. She leaves hastily. Peggy is annoyed at being so short staffed at short notice. Grant then asks Peggy what is going on with Tiffany, and Peggy says that she's bathing the baby there, since she has no hot water, it's the least they can do for the good of their child. Grant grunts automatic agreement as soon as Peggy utters the magic words "good of your child." He is far less pleased when Tiffany returns with all the child's clothes. Peggy says she was meaning to tell him.... She has invited Tiffany to stay while her hot water is off, and when Grant says she should have asked him first, Peggy again points out the magic words, it is for his baby's good. Also, she has solved the problem of them being short-staffed. Grant is really annoyed now, and he's already guessed but asks furiously, how, exactly she has done that. Peggy says since Tiffany is staying there and Lorraine is in Bolton, it seemed sensible to employ Tiffany to cover. Grant tells Tiffany in no uncertain terms that this is only temporary. She agrees with him cheerfully but sounds very much as if she's humouring him. The evening session is interesting as Tiffany is working. Bianca is horrified that she has done this, and says she must be mad to go back to Grant after he humiliated her with Lorraine. Tiffany says it's only temporary and for the good of the baby. Tiffany says that she likes it here, and she feels she belongs, so why not? Phil has a good last counselling session, and goes to the Vic and asks Grant what's going on with Tiffany. Grant says it was all due to Peggy, and he gets the feeling that she's always one step ahead of him. Phil says "Who - Mum or Tiffany?" Grant sighs and says both! Tony is in the Vic and he asks Tiffany in passing what she thinks of George. She says he's a real gent and he seems very close to Peggy. Pauline is busy cleaning the house because the social worker is coming to assess Martin tomorrow. Mark says she won't look at that, but Pauline says she will judge them and what sort of family has she got? Michelle with two illegitimate kids by two fathers, and now married to someone completely different, Arthur was in prison... Mark interrupts saying that he was framed, and Pauline says "not the first time he went to prison." She adds that the only normal one is Mark, and even he is HIV+. Mark sulks about this and has a whinge later, so Pauline apologises. Ruth says she didn't mean it, and Pauline doesn't know he has to go for more tests yet. Credits Main cast *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Butcher *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Caroline Paterson as Ruth Fowler *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Paul Moriarty as George Palmer *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine Wicks *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Deepak Verma as Sanjay Kapoor *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Victoria Gould as Polly Becker *Mona Hammond as Blossom Jackson *Harry Landis as Felix Kawalski *June Brown as Dot Cotton *James Alexandrou as Martin Fowler *Daniel Scott-Croxford as Craig *Grant Masters as Nick *Ian Rose as Patrick *Ron Tarr as Big Ron *Katie Rutter as Alison Hastings *Leonard Kirby as Shane Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes